Unaswered Calls
by LitLover 101
Summary: What do you do when the guy you're seeing doesn't answer your calls? Hayley Marshall is about to answer that question and is about to find an answer she was not looking for in the form of Elijah Mikaelson. This fic is dedicated to Haylijah appreciation week.


**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The **__**Originals**_**. That honor goes to Julie Plec, Michael Narducci and the CW.**

**Hello, my lovely readers. This fic was inspired by something I saw on tumblr in which Phoebe Tomkin was discussing breaking into a guy's home. She was dating him and he had not answered her phone calls. This fic is dedicated to all Haylijah fans and to all of those who have had a "He's just not that into you" moment with a twist. On with the show… **

**Unanswered Calls:**

She knew it might be a bit much, I mean who calls a guy they're dating twenty-five times in one day. Well, really, it had been approximately eight hours, twenty minutes and seven seconds. But who was counting, right? Okay, maybe she was getting a little too invested in this. She'd called Rebekah who told her to find someone who would answer the bloody phone. Cami had told her that fixating on one man gave him too much power or so her advisor told her. And Davina… she's only seventeen and is about as boy obsessed as Hayley feels right now.

Hayley had met Kol Mikaelson at a holiday party thrown by Rebekah who had warned her off her siblings. "Nik is a wanker. Kol is a man whore. Finn is too busy with his studies to even invest time in a healthy relationship with someone other than our mother. And poor Elijah had his heart broken, not once but twice by a woman in the city of romance."

"Miami?" Hayley had teased fiddling with a champagne flute. A tall man with dark hair and a huge grin plastered across his face had caught her eye. He winked at her as Hayley tucked her hair behind her ear and bit her bottom lip.

"No, Paris. Hayley, are you listening to me?" Rebekah had snapped and Hayley found herself walking away from her friend and into the arms of the guy who would take up the best part of the next six months of her life.

Now, Kol was nowhere to be seen or heard from. "Jerk," Hayley muttered to herself. Why did men have to be like this? Could he not just answer the damned phone? But what if he was sick? Maybe she could bring him some chicken soup? Nope. Not going to happen. What if he was in a horrible accident? He could be in a coma. Or if he had a family emergency. Too many possibilities were running through her mind and she was fearful of all of them.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Hayley made a decision. Picking up her car keys, she hurried out of her apartment and headed down the stairs. Getting into her car, she had to stop herself from speeding to the location of the Mikaelson's residence where Kol lived with his older brother, Klaus. There were lights on inside and as she approached she could see a tall, dark haired man walking around inside on the second floor. Narrowing her eyes, Hayley approached the fence that surrounded the house. Sucking in a deep breath, Hayley began to climb up the fence with the intention of telling her soon to be ex, off and for not having the decency to pick up the phone.

Hopping down, Hayley looked around, looking for an open window. There were none. Moving toward the back of the house, Hayley noticed a window in what appeared to be the kitchen area, she grinned. Hurrying over, she hoisted herself up so that she could push her feet through first. Nothing like falling head first through an open window. What if she landed in the sink where a butcher knife was? That would save Kol the trouble of breaking up with her, but it would be a bloody mess.

Landing lightly on her feet, Hayley smiled triumphantly as she headed out of the kitchen. Moving toward the stairs, she headed up them soundlessly. Sucking in a deep breath, she peered inside the room that she thought she had seen Kol walking around inside but there was no one there. And actually this did not look like what she thought Kol's room would look like. Not that she had ever been in Kol's room. No, he had never had the decency to invite her to his place and there was always an excuse like it was being cleaned or something lame like that. She should have known then. Looking at the shelf of books and the comfortable leather chair in the corner along with a tasteful painting on the wall, Hayley was sure she had the wrong room.

Turning to look in the other rooms, Hayley came face to face with an angry looking man who was holding a cell in hand. "I will give you five minutes to explain what you think you're doing in my bedroom, let alone my home before I call the police. You may begin now." The man's eyebrows rose as he glared down at Hayley who could not find words. This must be Elijah and God was he pissed. "I'm sorry. Do you not speak English, miss?" he inquired with a look of pity that made Hayley's blood boil.

"Yes," Hayley snapped with her hands placed on her hips. "I mean no. Damn it. I speak English. I'm here because your jackass of a brother, Kol, you might know him, and I are dating. He didn't answer my calls so I wanted to find out what was going on."

Elijah stared at Hayley for a long moment before he pocketed the phone. "So you're Katy?"

"No," Hayley replied, shaking her head slowly.

"Lucy?" Elijah continued, his brows wrinkling while Hayley shook her head slowly with a look of irritation growing. "Jenny? Oh, yes, I heard him speak very fondly of a girl at a little café near his college. You must be Davina. So nice to meet you finally," Elijah was saying when Hayley lost her temper and let out a loud shriek.

"NO!" Hayley shrieked, feeling outraged. It was bad enough that Kol had apparently been chasing after every other girl she knew from college but he was also chasing after Davina who was not even out of high school. When she found him, she would make him pay for this.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Elijah asked, looking confused.

"Hayley!" Hayley snapped. "I'm Hayley Marshall. I've been dating Kol for six months."

"Hayley? Bekah's best friend from college? And she did not warn you about my brother's proclivities? I must have a discussion with her about this. I am truly sorry for my family's behavior," Elijah was saying, shoving one hand into the pocket of his suit pants. Pausing, his eyes narrowed again, "But how on earth did you get in here, pray tell?"

Opening her mouth and then closing it again, Hayley blushed deeply. "You left a window open in the kitchen," she said meekly, hoping that Elijah would not change his mind and decide to call the police on the psycho, stalker chick that his brother is dating. Or was dating.

Looking amused, Elijah nodded. "Then I see that our doorbell must not have been working so that your last recourse was to enter our home through the first entryway provided, yes?" He was making fun of her and Hayley felt her pride becoming more wounded the longer they spoke. It was bad enough that she had come to see the guy who obviously could care less about her but now to have his brother think that her predicament was entertaining was too much.

Moving to walk past Elijah, Hayley felt further frustration when he caught her upper arm. Was he an even bigger jerk than his brother? Was she going to have to kick his ass to get out of here possibly becoming charged not only with breaking and entering but with assault and battery as well? This was a really crappy day.

Letting go of Hayley's arm when he noticed her fear laced with rage, Elijah placed both his hands in the air to show that he meant her no harm. "I thought that perhaps you would like to stay until Kol arrives so that you might tell him what you think in person."

Shifting from foot to foot, Hayley tried to gauge whether Elijah was full of it. Was this some kind of game that the brothers of the family had concocted? "And why exactly would I want to do that?" she questioned Elijah with a dark look.

"Oh, I thought it might give you some relief once you were able to confront my brother. Call it closure if you will. Besides I cannot say it will not give me some pleasure to watch someone tell Kol exactly what he should do to himself," Elijah ended with a smirk that reminded Hayley for a moment of Rebekah. "And since I have been trying to entertain myself tonight and failing miserably, I thought that you might like to keep me company. That is if you don't have something more pressing to do, perhaps breaking into someone else's home?"

Rolling her eyes, Hayley relented. "Okay. I guess I could hang for a while and see if Kol shows up." Following Elijah down the stairs, Hayley took the time to appreciate the home. It was old school. Tasteful and elegant. The family was obviously loaded, or maybe it was Elijah who was since he was wearing a suit that was more expensive than her rent for the next year. Damn. Maybe that's why Kol felt that he could treat people like toys? Jerk.

Entering the living room that was three times the size of her entire apartment, Hayley drew in a deep breath. "So, Elijah, what is it that you do?"

Looking amused as he poured out a glass of bourbon, he took his time before answering. "I'm an historian. I travel the world collecting rare pieces, artifacts in fact. Some of them find their way to museums, some universities and I have been known to keep a find that is not of use to others."

"And that pays a lot? Maybe I should change my major," Hayley said, grazing the top of a vase with the tips of her fingers.

"No. Not so much. It pays well, but that is not what enables my brothers, sister and I to live the lifestyle that we are accustomed to. Our parents died when I was twenty in a plane crash. They left us with far more wealth than we would ever know what to do with in one lifetime," he murmured, coming to sit on a couch, waiting for Hayley with a drink extended in her direction. Taking the offered drink, Hayley sat down on the opposite side, crossing her legs and folding them under her. "Kol and Niklaus have been known to lure women with their charm and our families' means."

"And you don't?" Hayley scoffed, rolling her eyes and propping her head up with one hand as she relaxed into the couch.

"No. No, I don't. I usually do not talk about our money until I have known a woman for some time," Elijah informed Hayley with a serious look. 'Remind me to not play poker with him,' she thought wryly with a grin that she hid with her glass.

"Really? So you've used the 'Hey, I'm all tall, dark, handsome and totally rolling in so much cash that I don't know what to do with it?' line?" Shaking her head in disbelief, Hayley waited for Elijah to break but when he did not, she felt a blush begin to heat her cheeks.

After a moment of awkward silence, Elijah got up to refill his drink. "You think I'm handsome? Somehow I thought that Niklaus would be more your type?" Hayley's head whipped upward so that she was looking Elijah in the eye to notice that his were twinkling with barely concealed amusement. He was totally screwing with her.

Placing folded arms on top of the couch and her chin on top of them, Hayley stared up at Elijah beneath hooded lids. "You know, I thought you didn't have a sense of humor."

"Don't mistake me for our brother, Finn," Elijah replied smoothly, holding out his hand for Hayley's empty glass which she handed him.

"I think you're trying to get me drunk," Hayley told Elijah with a smile.

"Now, you are confusing me with Klaus," Elijah retorted with a wide grin.

Hayley let out a loud laugh. "You know he did once, but Kol was there and Klaus was just trying to screw with him."

"Ah, you will not have to worry about Klaus' lechery tonight. He has moved on to other pursuits such as stalking a young lady in a small town in Virginia," Elijah announced with a chuckle. "God help the poor girl. My brother tends to get what he wants in the end."

"Is that why you said I should date Klaus? 'Cause we both stalk people for a hobby?" Hayley asked Elijah as he rounded the couch and sat back down.

Looking at Hayley, Elijah leaned back with a smile, "No, it is also your obvious paranoia and fear of rejection."

Hayley thought about this for a moment before moving closer to Elijah. "You know I'm not really an expert in human behavior but I've always been a great believer in the theory of opposites attract. And, honestly, Elijah, I think that being with someone that I'm too much like seems really, really boring," Hayley murmured and she moved closer to Elijah as she spoke. He didn't move an inch when she sat her glass down and slid a hand around the back of his neck. Their lips were so close when she heard a sound coming closer toward the room.

"'lijah, where are you?" Kol's voice called before he entered the room.

Hayley had just jumped back to the other side of the couch when the younger Mikaelson brother entered the room. "Hayley, darling, what are you doing here?" Kol asked as if he had not been ignoring her all day. "I've been meaning to call you."

Getting up from the couch, Hayley ignored Kol, turning to Elijah. "Thanks for the drinks," she told him sincerely. Turning back to Kol, she smiled. "You know, Kol, it's been fun but I just don't think that it's working. So, I think we should just call it."

"Are you sure?" Kol inquired with an attempt to not look too relieved. Gee, Hayley felt really special right now along with the desire to punch Kol in the face. Ignoring the desire, she headed to the entrance of the room before turning to look at Elijah. "Hey, Elijah, would you like to get a cup of coffee some time and talk when you're not busy with your work?"

"Yes, I would love to," Elijah replied with a smile.

"I'll have to have Bekah text you my number," Hayley told him before sashaying out. The night had turned out to not be completely wasted. She was really looking forward to that cup of coffee as she headed out and into the night.

**Thank you for reading and if you're reading "I Have a Bad Case of Loving You," there should be an update either sometime this week or early next week.**

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and for reviewing. **

**Peace,**

**Jessica**


End file.
